The Wrong Gone Right
by storytllers
Summary: "'Who is this' The answer comes almost immediately. 'Oh shit. Wrong number. I'm sorry'"
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This takes place in 2002/3 when everybody was starting to get used with cellphones._**

* * *

Rick woke up with a loud annoying sound coming from his phone somewhere in his bedside table. He pops one eye open only to be greeted with a streak of sunlight straight into his eyes.

He grunts and rolls to the other side of the bed trying to ignore the sun and the sound. The latter stops for a brief moment only to start again, but this time the ring was short, indicating a new message.

Part of his brain wants to simply ignore it and go back to sleep, however the other part worries that it might be something related to his daughter, Alexis. So he slowly sits in bed and starts looking for his phone.

Rick furrowed his brows when he sees that the missing call and the message are from a unknow unumber. Probably a mistake, but he opens it anyway.

 _Hey, why are you still asleep? It's like 8 in the morning. Anyway, I was thinking about going out for a run and then maybe we could grab lunch and go a movie? Or you could just crash here, how does that sound?_

Oh, sounds intimate. How does someone send this to a wrong number with all the technology they've now created that allows you to save people's number and stuff.

Unless it's not a mistake. He search his mind for any girl — well, assuming it's a girl — who might have texted him this, but his mind doesn't come up with any names. In fact he doesn't even remember the last time he has been this cozy with someone.

 _Who is this?_

The answer comes almost immediately.

 _Oh shit. Wrong number. I'm sorry!_

Even though it was predictable, something inside of him aches with jealous of a relationship like this. Where someone texts you in the morning telling their plans for the day even when you're only included in a certain part of it. And they do it not as an obligation, but simply because they wanna share that with you.

Don't get this wrong Rick Castle loved his life. He had an amazing daughter that was somewhere in Europe with her study group right now, a crazy but loving Mother and a pretty amazing job. But sometimes this playboy life he was so used to, especially since his lastest divorce, gets old and tiring, and he finds himself wondering what will happen when he is becomes too old for one night stands. When his Mother is no longer present and Alexis have a life of her own. What then?

So, driven by the moment and without thinking that he could possibly be intruding in someone else's relationship, he texted back.

 _No, wait. I want to hang out :(_

Expecting the person on the other line to ignore his text, he decides that it's time for breakfast, since he knows there is no way he would fall back into slumber.

Half way through his pancakes, his phone beeped. Unknow number. He didn't know if he laughed about the fact that they really texted him back, or got a little worried about the possible profanities and threats in the text.

 _What are your experiences with padlocks?_

He smiled shaking his head in amusement. They really went for it, whoever this person was, he liked them already.

 _Well, it actually depends if we are talking about cylinder one or a combination deadbolt._

It took a few minutes until the answer came and when it did, he wasn't able to control his laugh.

 _Hm. Do you have a penis?_

 _As far as I'm concerned, yes_.

 _Then sorry, pal. Only girls allowed in the club._

Before he had a chance to answer, another message arrived.

 _That being said I really hope you're a mechanical of some kind, otherwise I'd hate to arrest you._

Not wanting to reveal his real profession just yet, he sent ' _Just a guy who travels a lot_ ', only then to realize what she had revealed in the last part of the text.

 _Wait. You're a cop?_

 _Why, something to hide?_

 _Nothing, unless eating chantilly straight from the tube is a crime._

 _Gross. And by the way, it's detective._

* * *

A hand on her shoulder made Kate jump out of her skin. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Said her best friend, Lanie, while she sat at a chair in front of her. "I got your text, what's up? It sounded important."

After sending the text, that was once directed to her best friend, to the mysterious man, Kate's been talking to him all morning. It felt good, but she needed a fresh pair of eyes in the situation so she texted Lanie asking her to meet her at Remy's ASAP and a lot of exclamation points.

"Don't worry. Mm..." She didn't know how to explain that she is kind of having a crush on someone she hasn't even seen face to face, but being shut definitely wasn't going to take her anywhere. "This morning I text you to check today's plan"

"What? I didn't get anything! I swear to God, this shitty cellphone thing, only here to stress me." Complained her friend while serching for her cellphone on her purse. Kate laughed, "Let me finish."

"This morning I text you today's plan... Except I didn't." Lanie looked at her quizzically and she explained. "I accidentally typed the wrong number — you know me and technology don't get along very well — and this, uh, guy texted me back." Apparently Kate had mentioned the key word, because it had her friend leaning foward on the table and arching one eyebrow.

Not needing any more encouragement, Kate told her everything that happened, how the conversation was simply there, they didn't need to force it. Dispite their diferente tastes and opinions in some matters, it was easy talking to him, confortable. She felt like she could drop any subject in the world and he would go for it as enthusiastic as if he was talking about his favorite thing in the world.

"And that's it." Concluded her, waiting for her friend's reaction and when she didn't say anything, Kate continued; "I don't know what to do about all this, because it's weird." Lanie smiled goofily at her friend.

"Why?" Kate didn't answer, she just bent down her head. "Kate, I haven't seen you talking about someone like this since... I don't know, how long do we know each other?"

Kate gave her friend a shy smile. "But I don't even know him." Lanie shrugged her shoulders, like it was no big deal. "I could tell you some pretty good stories about a few bling dates I've had throught the years."

"What if he's a psycho?" Lanie laughed, but had to admit that it was a pretty rational fear. "You're a detective. Take your gun with you on your first date." Kate chuckled. "How romantic."

Lanie knew her friend all too well to know that there was more in her head that she was letting show. "Why are you so against meeting this guy, Kate?"

"I'm not. I just, I... I'm broken." Lanie's heart shattered a little with her friend's words, breaking even more when a single tear scaped her eye. "He doesn't know the real me, the _I lost my mother and want revenge me_."

"I thought you chose to put this case behind you." Lanie's words were soft, she knows how delicate this subject is. "I did, but just because I dont have anymore leads, what if I find one someday, what then?"

"Ok, first you're talking like you are going to marry this - what's him name - guy, are we there already? Second, if you do marry him or anyone else you'll have to learn how to put things in a balance, or are you willing to give up happiness in order to get revenge?" Kate looked at her like a lost puppy and Lanie reach out for her hand.

"You are an amazing detective, Kate, there's no doubt in the world that you're going to take down whoever killed your mom. But don't you think that it'll be easier to go through all of this with someone by your side?" Kate nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

"Good, because I bet Johanna Beckett would be really pissed to see you mopping in your pajamas every friday night." That earned Lanie a smile.

"And just so we are clear, I'm not saying you should jump in and drop everything for this guy, all I'm saying is; have fun, get drunk, get laid, live. He may be the grossest man you'll ever meet, or he may be the one. You're always telling me all those fantastic stories about your mom, but now I think it's time for you to create your own."

It took everything she got to not fall apart right there in the middle of Remy's at 11 in the morning. She hated talking about her mom's murder, it made her feel so helpless. She was able to bring justice to so many family, just not her own.

Perhaps Lanie was right, perhaps having someone by your side really is better than fighting alone.

"Rick. His name is Rick." Said Kate swallowing her tears. Lanie didn't bother to say anything else, she just nodded and changed the subject to something embarassing her boyfriend, who also happens to be Kate's partner, Javier Esposito had done.

* * *

Rick was getting ready to bed when his phone started ringing. Whe he saw the name of caller on the tiny screen he held in his hand, his heart skipped a beat. Taking a deep breath he pressed the button to answer the call. "Hello." Silence.

"Uh, hi. It's Kate." Oh good Lord, her voice was even better than he imagined. So soft and melodic, like a angel sent straight from heaven.

"Kate, hi. Good to finally hear your voice." He hoped she could hear the honesty in his tone, because he's waited all day to this moment. Actually he, many times, thought about calling her himself, but assumed that if she didn't call yet, it was probably because wasn't ready or she didn't want to at all, so he decided to wait and give her time. "You too, Rick. And I have to say, you sound different than I expected."

He laughed at that comment. "Oh, really? And how did you imagined it?" She hummed. "Well, giving by your sexy and the city type of personality I'd say something more feminine"

"Oh, just wait until you hear me scream, darling. That might change." She laughed and oh my God, it was possibly the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard.

When she answered him, she was still laughing. "Looking foward to it.", She said. But soon, any trace of laugh disappeared from her voice, giving its place to a much more serious tone. "So, uh, I was think, uh, I, uh..."

He held back a laugh, she sounded adorable when she was nervous. But in order to free her from her pain, he stepped in. "Kate, would you like to go out with me?" His words came out fastest than he had predicted. Wow, apparently he was more nervous than he thought.

She didn't answer at first and he started to freak out, what if this wasn't what she was thinking? _Holy shit, you screwed everything, Rick_. But without giving him time to apologize, she spoke again. "Yes."

"R-really?" Oh shit, did he said out loud? Probably, since she let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, Rick. Uh, this week is really tight for me on schedule, but maybe next weekend? Saturday is my day off."

Next weekend? That was like the whole week! He wanted to whine and beg her to meet with him sooner, but God the woman was a freaking detective. There was no way in hell, crime would give her a break. So instead, he conveniently said, "Saturday sounds perfect."

"Great!" He could hear the excitement in her voice, which made the whole _wait one week to see you_ so much worth it.

Rick knew Kate wasn't just another one of his conquest. She was for real. She was funny, a complete badass and a scifi geek, she was everything he could have ever dreamed of and he hasn't even seen her face.

"So, what are you doing?" He asked longing to hear everything about her.

* * *

Saturday finally arrived after a long and tiring week. They talked every day since, for long hours or just for a minute when she was too busy with a case, but they _always_ talked. And the more she learned him, the more terrified she was about actually developing feelings for a guy she met online.

He is a writer, but he's claimed that she's never read anything from him for sure, he also has a teenage daughter who was now on Europe in a school trip. This last bit of information scared her at first, but the minute she heard him speaking about her with so much adoration on his voice, she found out it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

He had also traveled a lot, vising some of the countries she's been dying to see since she a little girl. He also subtly dropped a hint that he would go back to all of those places and give her a tour, if she wanted to. Her heart skipped a beat with the thought.

At 6PM Kate started the praparation for the date. She took a long shower and was now staring at every dress she owned without knowing what to do. But thankfully she knew someone who would.

She texted Lanie and in ten minutes the girl was standing by her door, looking even more excited than Kate. "Ok, let's see what we have here."

About an hour later, they've decided on a simple black dress, that valued her curves and ended right in the middle of her thighs. 'Y _ou gotta use those legs, girlfriend._ ' Said Lanie earlier and with a smirk Kate put on the dress. She kept her hair simple, put the minimum of make up and was about to grab a black heel, when Lanie stoped her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Lanie and Kate looked at her confused. "Uh, putting on my shoes?" Her friend shook her head and walked towards her closet.

"Wear those." Said her throwing a pair of black leather boots in Kate's direction. "You've just said I have to show my legs!" Exclaimed Kate. "No, I said you have to use them. Trust me on this, his jaw will hit the floor the second he sees you."

At Lanie's mention on that subject, Kate froze on her steps. Suddenly it all seemed too real. She was getting ready to meet a man whom she had no idea if he was really the person who he was telling her all about. "I- I can't do this!"

"The hell you can't, Kate." Said Lanie sitting at Kate's bed. "You didn't do all this to give up now. Don't make me do the speech all over again." Kate shook vehemently her head.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Her voice, now, barely a whisper and Lanie gave her a sympathetic smile. "Kate, if he didn't like you, he wouldn't ask you out in the first place. And if your looks is what it's worring you, just check yourself in the mirror."

Kate took a deep breath and started to put on her boots. "It's ok to be nervous. I mean when was the last time you went on a date because you actually liked the guy and not because you needed some booty call?" Kate rolled her eyes, but a small smiled started to apper in the corner of her mouth.

"Ok, I'm gonna do this." Lanie squealed launching herself at her best friend. "Now, that's my girl."

* * *

He is sitting alone in one of the restaurant's table, his hand shaking everytime someone came through the door. They've agreed in meeting each other at the place. Kate thought that it was too early for him to know where she lived, which he understood _and_ respected.

After 10 minutes of pure agony a tall brunnete came throught the door and walked toward the recepcionist desk. He tried his best not to stare, in case she wasn't his actual date, but holy hell that woman was a godess. She was wearning a small black dress, boots and a leather jacket, the the killer outfit for every man alive.

The recepcinist pointed to his table and his heart actually stopped. He looked away quickly, not wanting her to see him drooling, but apparently he was incapable of keep his eyes off her for long. And the moment he looked up again their eyes locked and she froze in her step for a moment.

What are the odds of your unbelievably interesting and smart date is also a greek godess? Oh man, he was doomed, so doomed.

He got up a little bit faster than necessary, almost hitting the table with his knees. "K-Kate?" Great, you sound like a teenage boy in his first date. When she's spoke her voice sounded even more beautiful in person. "Hi."

"Here, allow me." Said Rick, pulling a chair for her, suddenly regaining his composture. "Thank you."

They stayed in silence for a brief moment just looking at each other until she started laughing. "What?" He asked a little confused.

"Nothing, it's just... I should've put the pieces together." But when his quizzical look didn't fade, she explained. "Rick. Writer. I should've guessed you are Rick Castle."

"Oh, so you're familiar with my writing?" He risked. He didn't want her to know what kind of books he wrote at first because the woman was a freaking detective, she probably hated hates crime novels, and he didn't want to ruin this very real possibility of a relationship before it even started. But it was better for him, her knowing his work than his page six reputation.

Just the thought of it made him a thousand times more nervous with all of this. The last thing he wanted was for her to thing was that he was just a hollow playboy who didn't have the ability to be in a serious relationship.

Because even thought he likes to party and couldn't deny he liked the girls that came with it, half of what they say about him in the media is either in amplified magnitude or false.

But for his relief, she nodded. He offered her a shy, bordering apologetic, smile. "Sorry if it sucks."

"I like it." She said softly, taking a sip on the glass of wine the waitress brought in a few minutes ago. "Y-you do?" He asked, half of the weight on his shoulders disappearing, when nodded again.

"Yeah, you are one of very few writer who can describe a crime scene without being overly dramatic. I mean of course there are something you put in there that aren't necessarily true in a detective's daily basis, but I understand it's importante for the trama." It was his time to laugh. There was no way in hell he was letting this one go.

"Sorry, I just did a review you clearly did not ask for." Her cheeks gaining a darker shade of pink, at that and he smiled at her. "No, I loved it. Best review I got in a very long time and from someone who actually understand what she's talking about."

She bit her bottom lip and he had to hold back the urge to just kiss her right there. "Maybe one day you can help me get better at the details of a detective's life." He prompted and she smiled. "Yeah, I'd love too."

xxx

The evening went by lovely, they've talked, laughed and had some really good food and wine. She was everything he had imagined and more.

So when Rick checked his watch, he was disappointed to see that it was already a quarter to midnight. He didn't want this night to end, but she had to go to work early in the morning and he shouldn't keep her here much longer.

"It's late, you probably should get going, right?" There was disappointment in his tone, he couldn't help it. He didn't want to wait a whole week to see her again.

She checked her own watch and he saw a glitch of the same disappointment he was feeling in her eyes. "Probably. But I wouldn't mind another dessert."

She looked at him with a half smile on her lips and he was the luckiest man alive. "Another dessert coming up."

* * *

When Kate arrived at the restaurant she couldn't believe that the man she's been talking to was her favorite author. It scared her — _more than she already was_ — because she read the papers and she was very familiar with his playboy behavior that most of the time had her rolling her eyes.

However he couldn't be that bad, considering they've been talking all week non stop and that man didn't have any indication of the behavior she linked with the writer so much.

And thankfully she was right. Rick wasn't bad at all, quite the opposite actually. He funny, was smart, he didn't thought it was weird or complained when she brought up some case she had worked on, like her previous dates, he was everything she dreamed and more.

He asked her a lot of questions too, eager to learn about her and her job as much as he could.

Rick was also the most loving father she's ever met besides her own. He talked about Alexis with so much pride that had Kate smiling like a dork and wishing foward to the day she was going to meet this young delightful girl.

Yeah, she got it bad. The evening had been perfect and she couldn't stop smiling as they walked with their fingers interlocked through the streets of Manhattan.

He wanted to call a cab to take her to her place, but she told him she only lived two block away from the restaurant, suggesting a walk instead.

He made sure she was okay with him knowing where she lived, which she thought it was adorable, but she claimed that since now she knows that he is not a phycho it was ok.

A confortable silenced lingered between then and she felt sorry for having to interrupt. "This is it." She said, pointing to her build's entrance.

His eyes shifted between the building and her. "So, uh, it was nice to see you, Kate." She gave him a smile. "It was nice seeing you too, Rick."

For a moment they just stood there looking at each other and she started to wondering if she would have to do the kissing part on her own. But before she could take action he spoke. "Do you think we could repeat this someday?"

She pretended to think about it for a while, mostly for her own amusement in seeing him nervous and then, finally nodded. "But, it actually depends on how you're are going to finish this particular date."

It took him a minute to take the hint and she could see the sparks light up in his eyes when it did.

He gave her that boyish smile that made her want to attack his lips all the time during dinner, but this time she actually did.

His lips were soft on hers and soon his tongue was running through her lips seeking entrance, which she gladly allowed.

Kate pull away after a few minutes, afraid they would start losing control right in the middle of the street and she wasn't ready to go there just yet.

When she opened her eyes, she found Rick smiling at her and her heart did a weird little dance on her chest. "So, is that a yes for a second date?" She laughed. "Definitely a yes, Mr. Castle."

Before he could say goodbye, she hold his hand not ready to let him go. "Thank you for tonight." She said genuinely. "Thank _you_. It's the most fun I had in a long while."

"Mhm, alright, Mr. Party All Week." She said it as a joke, but the minute the words fell from her lips she regreted saying it. He bend down his head, embarrassment all over his face. "Rick, I'm so —"

He looked up at her with a hesitant smile on his lips. "It's ok, Kate. Don't worry." She knew he was being honest, but it didn't stop her from feeling terrible.

Apparently he sensed that, because the next thing she knows is that her lips were in his again. The kiss was brief this time, just to reassure his words.

"But just so you know, this, us, I'm all in." She smiled at him, any doubt she had about wanting to get into a relationship at this point of her life disappearing.

Maybe she wasn't completely healed yet, but she had no doubt in her mind that out of everyone in the world, if someone could help her through this, that one was the man standing in front of her. "Good. Me too."

"I'll wait for you to get in. Make sure you're save." He said and she opened her purse to search for her keys.

"You know I'm a cop, right?" She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help the smile on her lips. If felt good to know someone cared.

"Oh yeah. An by the way, is that a gun?" She had completely forgot she took Lanie's advice seriously and just shrugged her shoulder like it was no big deal. "In case you were a pervy or a phyco."

"Hot." She rolled her eyes again, but this time she wouldn't let him go easy.

Wanting to tease him some more, she took a step closer and whispered in his ear. "If you think that's hot, just wait until you see the handcuffs."

Not waiting to see his reaction, she turned away entering the building only to hear him grunt and yell something like ' _Not fair!_ ' in the background.

As soon as she stepped in the elevator, her phone beeped and she smiled at herself.

This was going to be good.

* * *

 _ **A/N: There may or may not be another chapter, just let me know what you think ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN: First of all thank you for all the reviews, you guys are great! And since a lot of you asked I decided to really write another chapter._**

 ** _Second; Yes, Alexis is 15, I changed her timeline too and forgot to tell you on the 1_** ** _st_** ** _chapter. My bad._**

 ** _Third; English is not my main language, I'm still learning it, so yes, I'll make some mistakes. You've been warned._**

 ** _Have a nice reading. XX_**

* * *

He had already memorized every detail about her.

How she crinkles her nose when she finds something cute, how bites her inner cheeks trying not to laugh about some of his stupid jokes, how she furrow her brows when she is thinking or, his favorite, how the tip of her tongue meets her teeth every time she smiles at something she adores.

Just like she is smiling at him right now.

"You're now even listening to me." She points out in frustration. The smile turning into an adorable pout while she squirms out of his embrace.

"Of course I am, darling." He can tell, by the arch on her eyebrows, that she doesn't believe him. "You were saying how Kylo is better than Darth and I beg to differ."

She's now looking at him with an outraged look on her face. "First I don't think he is better, I think he is worst. That's my point. And second, how can you not think that?"

"Anakin murdered kids! It can't get worse than that." Said Rick making his point.

"So did Kylo! And bonus, he also murdered Han." She gave him an evil smile.

"You did not!" That only made her laugh more. Damned be the day he told her that Han Solo's death was his Achilles' heel. "Ok, fine, I'll let you win this one."

"I knew my day would come!" She cheered.

Rick pulled her back into his embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I can't believe we're becoming one of _those_ couples."

"Oh Rick, we became of one of those couples on our first date."

It's been a little over month since they started seeing each other seriously and not only via text messages and everyday he spent with her, only gave him more certainty that this, that Kate, was the last one.

They haven't told anyone yet, well, _he_ hasn't told anyone yet Kate mentioned with him that her best friend knew, she was actually the one who helped Kate say yes to the date and Rick made a mental note to thank the woman as soon as he can. She also mentioned that she was seeing someone to her father as well.

Alexis had arrived from Europe two weeks after their first date and she was so excited to tell him all about it, that he decided to postpone the news, not wanting to make the moment about him. But a day turned into three months.

He told Kate that he just wanted to keep this between the two of them for a little while longer, which she, thankfully, understood. She wasn't ready to tell her father either.

But honestly, he was just scared. Scared to tell her daughter about this extraordinary woman he met, scared that Alexis would note the love in his eyes when he talks about her, scared that she would somehow get attached to Kate and scared that one day Kate realizes that she can do better and leave, breaking not only his heart but his daughter's too.

He would tell her, of course. He had to, she was the most important thing in his life and her approval was everything. He would tell her, just not now. Not today.

"A penny for your thoughts." Said Kate, her fingers creating random patterns on his naked chest.

"You're extraordinary." He said, smiling when she smacked him. "You asked."

"You're ridiculous." He couldn't see her face, but he's been spending too much time with her to know that she was rolling her eyes.

Rick shifted their position, laying now on the top of her. He slowly kisses her neck and she moans in pleasure, wrapping her legs around his rips.

His lips moved from her neck to her right nipple, making her moan something like _oh god ye_ s. But it was when she asked for more that Rick stopped his actions, untangling their bodies.

"What the hell?" Whined Kate when he got up from the bed.

"I'm ridiculous." He threw some shirt and shorts on and left the room, leaving behing a completely turned on and angry Kate.

"I hate you!" She yelled from her place in bed.

* * *

She was putting her pants when she heard his scream coming from the living room. As a reflex, her hands went to her waist in search of her gun, which, of course, wasn't there.

She fumbled through her stuff, quickly finding her gun near her shoes. He mocks her for always caring it with her no matter where they go or what they are doing, hm, who is laughing now.

She runs towards the door, gun in her hand and ready to aim it when she realizes why he screamed. Oh boy, _she_ wanted to scream too.

"Dad!" Screamed a red head girl, her eyes wide. At first Kate thought it was because of the image of a woman coming out of her dad's room. But the girls eyes weren't on her, they were on the gun she was carrying.

Kate dropped the gun on the sofa, raising her in surrender like one of her suspects. "I'm a cop."

She thanked God her voice didn't shake when she spoke, giving away how nervous she was.

Rick had told her a lot about Alexis, how smart and lovely she was, but he also told her that he wanted to wait a little longer to tell her about their relationship. _I just, I want you all to myself, at least for a little while longer,_ he said. But she was a freaking detective, she could tell that there was more to the story and she had a pretty good idea about what it was.

She couldn't blame him, though. If introducing a girlfriend or boyfriend to your parents was scary, Kate could even imagine what it was like to introduce your girlfriend to you daughter, especially if you don't know if it's going to last.

 _But it will_.

"Uh, Alexis, this is Kate Beckett. Kate this is my daughter, Alexis." Rick's voice was steady, but his expression betrayed him.

When the girl didn't say anything, Kate took the lead. She interrogates criminals for living, she could talk to her boyfriend's daughter. "Hi, I've heard a lot about you. Good finally meeting you."

"Finally? How long you two had been together?" The girl pronounced the word _two_ with a disgusted look on her face, like Kate was some kind of prostitute. Ok, maybe talking with a killer was easier than being insulted by your boyfriend's daughter.

Kate threw a panicked look at Rick once the girl turned back to her father, waiting for an answer. "A little over a month. And Alexis, please be polite."

The girl huffed and completely ignored her father's wish. "Why you didn't tell me?"

"Hm, I'm sorry, Rick. I've got go back to work." Hating to interrupt but needing to, Kate took the girl's question as a cue to leave.

She picked up her gun and dared to speak again, before Rick had chance to protest her leaving. "Alexis, it was nice to meet you."

She didn't give them time to say anything back. Picking up her coat from the hanger, she closed the door behind her, leaving the two Castles alone.

Once outside, Kate bit her cheeks trying to stop the tears from forming. If Alexis hates her, there is no way Rick will continue dating her.

A sarcastic laugh escaped her lips. She wasn't going to become the kind a girl who cries over a guy she met a month ago. But despite her best efforts, despite the absurdity of it and despite of how much she tells herself that is too fast, she was completely heads over heels in love with Richard Castle.

* * *

Rick turns to his daughter the minute the door closes behind Kate. Disbelief all over his features.

"Seriously, Alexis? I've taught you better." His daughter didn't say anything, didn't even changed the perplexed expression on her face. "She was being nice with you, the least you could do was being polite and greet her nicely."

Alexis always had a hard time liking or bonding with his girlfriends and a part of him blame himself for that. His girlfriends weren't always good role models and a the few of them that were okay, ended up breaking her heart. Her mother included.

So he couldn't blame her for being guarded and suspicious, but nothing justified being rude.

"Why you didn't told me?" The girl asked again, but this time softer.

"Because I was waiting to see if it was a real deal." He admitted.

"And who is she?" Alexis continued her interrogation. "I mean, she said she was a cop, how did you meet her? Were you arrested again?"

"Outch. And no, we met... online."

"Online?" His daughter prompted.

"Yeah, she texted me by mistake and we started talking." Alexis nodded, trying to understand the situation.

"Do you like her?" Her question got him off guard. "Is she a real deal?"

The silence took its place around them. How was he going to explain to his 15 year old daughter, who had no experience in such subject, that he was completely irrefutably in love with a woman he's met a month ago?

He gave his daughter a gentle smile, hoping that she would catch on his eyes what he probably won't be able to put into words.

"Yes." The three letter word lingering between them for a moment, until he decided to speak again. "She is extraordinary, Alexis. I — I can't even begin to explain it to you. She is strong, independent, funny, caring and God, she is beautiful. So beautiful. And she makes me happy, kiddo, happier than anyone, besides you, has ever made."

The following minute seemed to last an entire hour. His heart pounding fast on his chest, eager to know his daughter's response to his love outburst.

"That's all I need to know." Said her, offering her dad a shy smile. "Sorry for being rude. I just, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I know, kiddo, but that's how life goes." He pulls his daughter into a tight hug. "Please, be nice with her next time, ok? Give her a chance. You'll love her."

"Ok. And I'm sorry, dad." He squeezes her tight once again, assuring that everything is fine. "I gotta go do some homework now."

He watches as his daughter disappears upstairs and a sudden wave of panic hits him. He has to call Kate, make sure everything was ok, make sure that Alexis actions didn't scare her away.

Rick runs to his bedroom searching for his phone, he dials her number one, two, three times, but gets no answer.

 _We need to talk. Please call me._

He presses send on the message and hopes that she is just stuck on a case and not actually ignoring him.

.

.

After 5 hours of radio silence, Rick decided that it was time to go after her, he didn't like the sick feeling in his guts telling him that the reason she didn't call back wasn't just because she was ignoring him.

Assuming she was still at work, Rick called for a cab and in 30 minutes he was standing at the precinct's doorway.

He had never been there before, it was weird, suddenly all too real. No matter how many cases he heard her talking about it was always a little bit surreal that she was actually a detective.

"Hello. I'm looking for Kate, I mean, Detective Beckett." Said Rick to the big security guy.

The man didn't say a word, just pointed to a gigantic metal detector, similar to the ones he sees on airports. He took his keys and cellphone out of his pocket and walked through it, a green light flashed above his head and a different security guard said, "9th floor."

Rick thanked the man and stepped into the elevator.

When the elevator's door opened his eyes were greeted by one of the coolest places he had ever seen. There was a roll of desks in the middle and some adjacent rooms which he assumed to be the captain's office, breakroom and probably some interrogation room. People walked from one side to another, some of them rushing to the elevator behind him, _probably going to catch some killed_ , thought Rick in awe.

He looked around, searching for a familiar face, but wasn't able to spot her anywhere near.

"Can I help you?" Asked a middle height, Hispanic man. The man looked at him suspiciously, probably like he looked at everyone who entered the precinct without an apparent reason.

"Uh, I'm looking for Detective Beckett." The man's eye softened a little at that.

"You are Beckett's guy?" There was something in his eyes that Rick couldn't quite identify, so he just nodded, answering the man. "I'm Detective Esposito, one of Beckett's partner."

"Rick Castle, nice to meet you." Said Rick, while they exchanged a handshake.

"Likewise. Uh, listen there was an accident," Rick felt the panic rise in his chest and the detective rushed to explain. "She is fine. She just — The suspect knocked her out, but she is tough. I'm going out after a lead, I can drive you there if you want."

Rick nodded, not trusting his voice right now. He knew that getting beaten up was a regular part of her job, she had told him that, but that didn't make him any less nervous, the opposite actually.

They arrived at the hospital in a record time. Esposito made sure he was good before letting him in the hospital's sidewalk on his own.

Rick's head was still a little fuzzy, but not to fuzzy to yell at one of the hospital's receptionists who told him that they couldn't allow him to go into her room.

"I can only allow family member." The woman explained, her voice way too calm, which only made Rick angrier.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Yelled Rick receiving angry looks from the people all over the waiting room in return. He took a deep breath and tried again, calmer this time. "Listen, I need to see her. Please."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Castle. I can't allow you to go in now."

Just when he was about to lose his temper with the woman again, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "He is with me."

Rick turned to see an older man with grey hair, smiling at the woman. A smile that reminded him way too much the one of the woman he was desperate to see.

The receptionist nodded at the man, and gave Rick a visitor's pass. "Uh, thank you."

"You must be Rick." Said the man, the smile vanishing, giving its place to a much more serious expression. Rick nodded, oh how he hated meeting his girlfriend's parents. "I'm Jim. Katie's dad."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Beckett. She told me a lot about you." Jim studied him from head to toe and Rick's palm started to sweat.

"Yeah. She told me a lot about you too." His tone was neutral, which only made Rick more nervous. "I've got to back to work. She is in room 147."

Jim gave the receptionist his pass and turned to Rick one last time, before walking away. "Take care of her, Rick. And it was nice meeting you too."

Rick stood there for a moment watching the older man leave the hospital. Now he knows what Kate must have felt meeting Alexis and oh God, Kate.

He easily found her room; the door was closed so he knocked gently before opening. She was lying on the bed looking so much smaller than she really is. She had a black eye and her left hand was in a cast, his heart ached for her.

Her eyes met his and she gave him that dazzling smile. "Hi."

* * *

She wasn't expecting him to come.

The moment she stepped back at the precinct she noticed that she had forgotten her phone on Rick's place, she made a mental note to call him from the precinct to warn him later, but she got so tangled up on the case that the next thing she knows is that she somehow ended up in a hospital bed

"How did you know I was here?" Asked her reaching out for his hand.

"Well, you weren't answering my calls or my messages, at first I thought you were ignoring me because of the whole incident at my place, but then 5 hours went by and I started to get worried. So I went to the precinct and detective Esposito brought me here."

She hummed in approval. He cared about her enough to go after her at the precinct, her heart swelled at that. "I wasn't ignoring you. I forgot my phone at your place on my getaway."

Kate could see the relief in his eyes and as much as she didn't want to ruin it, she had to put her card on the table once for all. "Look, as much as I wouldn't ignore you, I wouldn't act like everything is normal, because it's not."

He listened to her carefully, paying attention to her every word and she was glad for that. The incident this morning and her visit to the hospital opened her eyes for something, and if he wasn't ready for it or if he didn't want it too, it was probably better put an end on everything now before anyone else gets hurt.

"I know how important Alexis is to you and I never intended to get in between. I love you, Rick, but please you gotta tell me where we're standing, because if she hates me I don't think I can do this."

She didn't realize what had escaped her lips until she saw her boyfriend's eyes open wider.

"Y—You love me?" It was too late to take it back and you know what, she didn't want to.

The whole time she was at the ambulance, the only thought in her mind was, please don't let me die without him knowing how I feel. So yeah, it wasn't exactly how she planned to tell him, but since it was out, there was no way she was taking it back.

"Yes." She didn't foresee his actions so when his lips met hers it took her a few minutes to react. And soon his tongue was seeking entrance, but before she could give it to him, his arm hugged her side and she screamed in pain, scaring him.

"I'm so sorry!" He said stepping aside away from the bed.

"It's fine, just no hugging until my ribs heal." He nodded and smiled at her, running his fingers through her hair.

"Alexis doesn't hate you." He said after a few minutes in silence. "She can get a little overprotective sometimes and I've talked to her about it. She just– She knows I'm not very good in picking my girlfriends."

She gave him a sympathetic smile, her hear rate racing in anticipation.

"I told her that you weren't like the others, that you are for real and she is good with it. I was even going to invite you for dinner at my place tomorrow, but I see that's not happening."

Kate laughed, the weight of a million elephants on her chest, disappearing and the possibility for more making her want to pull him for a hug. But instead, she just promised, "Next week."

"Are you sure you'll be ok then?" He worries and she nods, taking his hand on hers. "Yeah, I've been through worse."

He says something she can't quite decipher, her eyes starting to get heavy as a result of all the medication they gave her. But the next thing he says is loud and clear and has her smiling lazily at him.

"And Kate, I love you too."


End file.
